The Secret Door! A Novelization
by MeerkatMario
Summary: (A novelization of "SML Movie: The Secret Door!") [RATED T FOR GORE AND BAD LANGUAGE] Mario and Jeffy are playing hide and seek. Jeffy opens the secret door.


_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS WARNING!**_

 **MATURE WARNING! Contains swearing, some violence and gore.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is just a complete novelization of _SML Movie: The Secret Door!_. There _may_ be some minor changes, but for now, I am looking forward to writing these chapters. I will be preserving the original plot and most of the dialogue while trying my best to add a tone and emotion to the story.

I do not own SuperMarioLogan, "The Secret Door!", or any of the characters in this fanfic. Mario and Rosalina are courtesy to Nintendo.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Game_

It was a normal night in a Pensacola household.

A young man was sitting on a couch with his girlfriend. He wore a red shirt, blue overalls and white gloves, as well as a red hat with an M on it, and brown shoes. The M on his hat stood for "Mario", his name.

The woman next to him, on the other hand, donned a light-blue dress and a silver crown with expensive-looking jewellery scattered over it. Her blonde hair, which covered one of her turquoise eyes, painted her in a personality of kindness. Her name was Rosalina.

All seemed well, as Mario and Rosalina thought that nothing could go wrong.

"UUNNNGH!"

"Jeffy, stop that," Mario said, pointing at the child making the noises.

Jeffy, in particular, showed off a dumb look with a helmet, a pencil in his nose, and a diaper outside of his pants. He also wore a yellow shirt with his name on it and brown shoes.

"Jeffy, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make myself throw up, Daddy," Jeffy explained, while clutching his stomach in an attempt to do so.

"Why?" Mario asked in surprise, as he continued staring.

After some coughing, Jeffy started to make weird faces.

"Jeffy, stop that."

Eventually, the retching stopped.

"Why do you wanna throw up, Jeffy?"

"Because I'm bored, Daddy."

"Well then, why don't we all play a game?" Rosalina asked.

"A game?" Mario stuttered.

"I wanna play a game!" Jeffy said.

"Well, what game could we all play?" Mario asked.

"How about hide-and-go-seek?" Rosalina suggested.

"Hide-and-go-seek?" Jeffy replied.

"Yes, Jeffy, hide-and-go-seek," Mario said, "It's a game, we can all play that."

"What's that?" Jeffy asked.

"Well, it's a game, where basically, you go hide and I'll try to find you," Mario said.

"Why you do that?" Jeffy asked.

"It's a game, Jeffy," Rosalina replied.

"Yeah, it's a game, it's just a game," Mario said, "Yeah, we'll play hide-and-seek."

"OK, all right, Jeffy, you're gonna count to twenty, and then we're going to hide, and you're going to find us, OK?"

"Um, twenty, Mario?" Rosalina said.

"He can count to twenty," Mario replied as he turned towards Jeffy, "You can count to twenty, right, Jeffy?"

Jeffy nodded no.

"Fifteen?" Mario asked.

Jeffy nodded again.

"Ten!"

Jeffy nodded once more.

"Five!"

"What's a five?" Jeffy asked.

Rosalina chuckled, "You don't want to find us, Jeffy!"

"UH-HUH!" Jeffy grunted as he nodded his head violently.

"Uh, OK, Jeffy," Mario said, "Well, count to five, while we'll go hide, OK?"

Jeffy waited for a while.

"One..."

"OK, let's go," Mario whispered, leaving with Rosalina.

"Two..."

Jeffy stopped counting to look at his hand.

"Seven?"

"42-and-a-half..."

"Sixty eighteen twelve..."

* * *

"Eighty-two..."

Jeffy's "counting" could be heard from outside the room as Mario and Rosalina rushed out of the doors.

"OK, where should we hide?" Mario asked.

"How about Jeffy's room?" Rosalina suggested.

"Jeffy's room?"

"Yeah."

"OK, that's good, let's go hide," Mario said as they entered Jeffy's room.

* * *

Inside Jeffy's room, Mario and Rosalina took a good look at the furniture that spanned across the view.

"OK, how about we hide underneath his crib?" Mario said.

"Good idea, Mario," Rosalina replied as she and Mario sat under Jeffy's crib.

"Oh, yeah, this is a good spot," Mario started.

"Hmph."

"What?" Mario responded.

"Now that I think about it," Rosalina began, "I think we should hide in an easier spot for him."

"An easier spot?" Mario said.

"I don't think he's gonna find us down here, Mario," Rosalina spoke.

Mario started at her, "What's the point? He's not supposed to find us, it's hide-and-seek. Just give him a few minutes, I'll bet he'll find us."

"No, Mario," Rosalina reminded.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

Mario and Rosalina were still laying — although now asleep — under Jeffy's crib. Mario snorted himself awake.

"What, Mario?" Rosalina got up.

"What's going on?" Mario said, before realizing that they were still hiding.

"He hasn't found us yet?"

"I guess not," Rosalina replied.

Mario stuttered, "I guess this spot _was_ too hard for him."

"Let's go check on him, Mario."

With that, they left Jeffy's crib and went back to their living room.

* * *

Mario and Rosalina went to sit back on the couch, only to find that Jeffy wasn't even counting anymore.

"Pizza Hut...rolie polies...macaroni...um...um...what comes after macaroni?"

Mario and Rosalina stared wide-eyed at him.

"Jeffy, what are you doing?" Mario asked in ire.

Jeffy's head turned towards him, "I'm trying to learn my alphabet, Daddy, but I don't have a tree."

Then it was silent for a while.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jeffy?!" Mario got mad even more.

"Mario, don't get mad at him," Rosalina told him.

"We were waiting for three hours hiding!" Mario shouted before toning his voice down, "And he never came to look for us."

"Why would you do that?" Jeffy said.

"'Cause we were playing a game, Jeffy! We were playing hide-and-seek!" Mario yelled at him.

Jeffy still didn't know that Mario was mad at him. "Oh, I want to play hide-and-seek! Pick Jeffy to play hide-and-seek!"

"No, I'm done, I'm not playing any more games," Mario gave up.

"Mario," Rosalina tried to tell him, "Maybe he's a better hider than a seeker."

"Yep," Jeffy said, "Mommy's right. I can poop."

Mario reluctantly caved into this demand, "OK, OK, fine."

He then faced Jeffy, saying, "All right, Jeffy, we're gonna count, and then you'll go hide, OK?"

"OK, Daddy," Jeffy replied, "I can do that."

"Alright, so let's start counting," Mario told Rosalina.

"One..." he started.

"Two..." Rosalina continued, sharing Mario's counting as Jeffy left the room.

"Three..."

"Four..."

"Five..."

"Six..."

* * *

As Jeffy walked outside, he was still thinking about where to hide, while Mario and Rosalina could be heard still counting.

A loud bang could be heard from somewhere. Jeffy turned his head towards the source.

"What is that?"

Jeffy slowly continued forward.

* * *

The banging continued like a pulsating heartbeat. Once Jeffy opened the door, he entered an oddly empty room — oddly colored in black. An oddly normal odor swam across the air inside.

Speechless, he stared into the room, and noticed something which definitely stuck out from the rest of the area. He could hear the banging starting to flutter once he noticed it.

A big, dark door was waiting for him several feet from where he was standing.

Curious, Jeffy moved towards the source of the banging. Slowly and surely, he came closer and closer to the door, and noticed a black handle.

As soon as he swung the handle open, silence hit his ears immediately, and the door slowly started to open.

Although, it lurked nothing but darkness inside.

Jeffy's mouth slowly opened as he walked into the secret room.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I hope you are all liking my new novelization so far. Again, I tried my best with what I could all put so far. Besides this, I have nothing else to say here. Read and review please, thanks for your interest, and bye everyone.


End file.
